Lyoko: the 8 days
by The imaginationist
Summary: XANA returns, and this time far more deadly than ever before. And the Lyoko Warriors are torn apart. Now their enemy steps upon it's foes with it's new form of warfare. With the world collapsing, and our heroes on their knees. Tensions have never been higher. This is the darkest and most dramatic conclusion to code lyoko ever imagined. (AU- replaces evolution)
1. Chapter 1

The morning has just shined upon kadic academy. The sunlight just angled itself directly into Jeremie's window, waking him up abruptly. He whips his eyes and stumbles his arm around in search for his glasses. He slides them on and glances at his clock.

'7:24am November 10th'

Jeremie immediately remembers the date. He jumps out of bed, pulls out his clothes and lays them on his bed. He makes sure everything is folded correctly before leaving his room for the showers.

Jeremie made his shower quick, he didn't want to miss Aelita in her dorm room. He had everything planned out for today. He knew it had to be done perfectly, it was his last chance of saving her. He reenters his room and puts his clothes on. And just before leaving, he grabbed his gift box and left his room.

Upon arriving to Aelita's dorm, was Odd and Ulrich arguing. Jeremie couldn't help but think 'oh no, not again'. Over the past few months it has been this way. They have butted heads constantly, and over petty things. Jeremie was surprised they haven't requested room transfers.

On closer expedition of the situation, Jeremie could hear them silently yelling, and then stop as they realized he was behind them. Jeremie just gives a questionable glare at the two. Ulrich turned his head to Odd, who was keeping to himself.

"Go ahead and ask what I've found."

Ulrich commanded of Jeremie. Jeremie tilts his head slightly toward Odd, as if he were already asking.

"Our little movie maker has made a script of you know what, and you know who as the main lead."

It didn't take Jeremie more than a second to realize what Ulrich had meant. Odd had created a story based off of XANA, Lyoko, and Aelita's life. Jeremie became furious. He dropped his gift box and pushed Odd into the wall by his shirt.

"You what?!"

Jeremie asked in a sharp whisper. Odd wasn't able to get a word in, Jeremie was tearing a new one.

"After all she's been through, you're going to use her tragedy for a screenplay?"

Jeremie has never hurt a fellow man with the exception of someone in XANA's possession, but it would have been easy to change that. Odd pushed Jeremie off and dusted himself off.

"It wasn't like that, Einstein."

He began to explain himself.

"I made it so people could know of everything. But not know at the same time."

Jeremie had enough of Odd's schemes. He was about to hit him, but Aelita walked out of her dorm room to find the boys in an argument. Jeremie looked her dead in the eyes and immediately felt guilt. But it was Aelita who felt the most guilt. She ran off in tears without a word.

Jeremie grabbed the gift box and was about to run after her. But Ulrich pulled him back by the shoulder.

"We should let her have some space."

He said softly. Jeremie nodded, then walked away. He had enough of the drama and tragedy. But only more so did Aelita.

Aelita ran off past a few girls in line for the showers and out the dormitories. She slowed her pace to a fast walk to try and avoid any unwanted attention. As she turns the corner, she bumps into Yumi. Yumi was surprised to see Aelita this early. But as soon as she saw the tears in the pink haired girl's eyes, that shock turned to sorrow.

Yumi hugged Aelita, and Aelita does so in return. Yumi drags her to one of the benches in the courtyard. Aelita has shed more tears than anyone else Yumi had met. Aelita was her friend, sister, and it was tuff to see her like this.

"I can't take it anymore."

Aelita said with her head dug into yumi's shoulder. She sniffed and whipped her eyes.

"It's been a year, and there is nothing left."

She continued.

"Jeremie and Odd got into a fight this morning. Today, out of all days. And it's only getting worse between everyone."

Aelita sat up and looked at Yumi.

"You guys are the only thing I have left, and you all are tearing it apart. I know I can always count on you though, Yumi."

Yumi smiled and wrapped her arm around her.

"Always, princess."

Yumi said trying to crack a smile. She couldn't bear to see her like this. She looked back to 8 months ago, when it got real bad.

"But deep down we still care about each other. I just know it. And if not, you have me. If worst come down, move in with me like in march. My parents love you, and Hiroki is the annoying brother you wish you had."

Aelita smiled and hugged yumi harder.

"Thank you."

Aelita let Yumi go, then stood up.

"But if you don't mind, I'd like to be alone today."

Yumi softly nods her head. Aelita walks off with slight stiffness. Yumi looked back to her and understood what was going through her mind. Her father is gone, no other family left besides the group, but ever since XANA's destruction it has been a broken home when she needed that strength. The day in March was a wake up call for Jeremie and the gang, but they chose to ignore it.

Yumi sat there as Aelita walked away, and off the campus. She didn't have a clue where she was going. All Aelita had in mind was to walk. Far away, away from everything. It has been the roughest year for everyone. And for Aelita, it was the end of the line.

Jeremie and Ulrich left to go to lunch. Odd was left to think about his actions. He knew how XANA tore into Aelita's soul, and he used that for entertainment. When he wrote the screenplay, it was strictly for revealing the truth without anyone knowing so. But after analyzing it further, he could see where Jeremie was right. People would pay, and the money would roll on in. Making Odd rich.

He brought the screenplay out into the woods, far enough from kadic where no one could see him. He had light a small fire and tossed the screenplay into it. He sat there and watched it burn. The fire cracked and popped as the paper was incinerated. He took a deep breath in and smelled the guilt fade away as he slowly exhaled.

He sat there using his knees as arm rests. He became quickly bored watching the fire. It was quiet, only the fire and distant tweeting birds were heard. But then, he heard footsteps aproaching. He stood up and turned around, Aelita was walking by. She didn't realize he was there, nor the fire. Odd stompped out the fire and followed.

He soon followed her to the hermitage. He stopped and watched her. She stood at the front gate and examined the building. Rotting, rickety, and mother nature nearly retaken the land. It reflected Aelita's mind fairly well. What was left of the old life was being overshadowed by a force of change. At least she had the hermitage.

Odd waited a few moments after she entered the house to follow. He reopened the door and took a good look around. It looks the same as when they left it over a year ago. But who knows how many times something has been in there since then? He can hear Aelita Wheeling from upstairs. He creeps up the stairs to try and not scare her.

He arrives at the door of her old room. He peeks in and sees her laying there on the raggedy pillow. He knocks softly on the door and enters.

"Go away, Odd.. Just go."

Odd Denied her and approaches. He sits on the bed and lays there with her, holding her in his arms. She fought it for a moment, but let's him hold her. She was too sad to force him to leave.

"Aelita, I was the reason of the argument this morning. But it's over now. I resolved it with Einstein."

Aelita sniffs and lays her head on Odd. He wraps his arm around Aelita and she lets the tears roll. The past year has been the hardest on all of them, mostly for Aelita. But for one moment, she felt the slightest comfort. Something she hasn't felt in a long time.

After a few minutes, they began to hear crashing and slamming. Odd got up and crept to the doorway and took a peek. It came from downstairs. He sneaked to the steps and looked down. A man in suit and tie rummaging around. He want back to Aelita and reported his findings.

"I'm calling Jeremie."

She whipped out her phone and dialed Einstein's number.

"Aelita?"

Jeremie answered as he ate breakfest with Ulrich and yumi.

"Jeremie, there's someone here!"

She whispered loudly in a panic.

"Woah, Aelita. Where are you?"

"I'm in th- ODD!"

The call dropped. Odd was thrown across Aelita's old room. Then the Spector picked up Aelita, crushing her phone. Odd ran up and attempted to put the Spector in a choke hold.

"Get your damn hands off of her!"

The Spector dropped Aelita, letting her head hit the side of her dresser, knocking her out instantly. Then grabbed Odd's arms, becoming staticy and transparent. Odd went through the specter and fell to the ground. He got up and threw some punches, but every hit went through the transparent Spector. It reappeared and shot a bolt of lightning at Odd. Sending him back and nearly through the window, leaving many cracks in the glass.

The Spector picked up Aelita again and walked out the hermatage. Leaving Odd on the ground in the bedroom.

"Aelita and Odd are in trouble."

Jeremie announced.

"What? Do you mean?"

Ulrich asked in disbelief.

"Only one way to find out."

Said Yumi, picking up her tray.

"She couldn't tell me where she was. But I have an idea, to the hermitage."

Jeremie ordered.

Jeremie and crew arrived to the hermitage to find the scene much more trashed than previously left. The three searched the house for signs of either Odd or Aelita's presence. Flipping chairs back upright and tables on it's legs. It was like that before, but they just never knew. It's been over a year since anyone besides Aelita has been in there.

"Guys, up here!"

Yumi shouted from up the stairs. Ulrich and Jeremie ran up to see Yumi's discovery. Aelita's phone smashed all over the ground. Odd's as well. Yumi sheads a bit of a tear at the thought of XANA's return. Jeremie slowly began to back up, then ran out Aelita's old bedroom door.

"Factory!"

He shouted as he ran down the stairs. Ulrich and Yumi quickly followed.

Upon arrival to the factory, the three found Odd lying on the ground in front of the elevator. Blood was seeping out of his nose and cuts on his face and arms. Bruises on his chest, even a broken leg. Ulrich was horrified to find his friend as broken as he was.

"Hey buddy."

Ulrich said softly holding back the pain in his voice as he rolled Odd over on his back. Odd couldn't get much words out of him.

"XANA..."

He whispered in agony.

"Yeah, we know. C'mon Jeremie, help me lift. He'll be safer on Lyoko."

Jeremie helped carry Odd into the elevator. They hit the button and the service elevator closed. The wait began to feel like hours. Yumi attempted to avoid eye contact with Odd. She couldn't look at what XANA had done to him. Ulrich kept Odd standing.

"As soon as the door opens, there won't be much time. Yumi, take Odd into the scanner. I'll deal with XANA. Jeremie, do your thing."

Just as he said it, the door opened. Ulrich rushed the Spector and tackled it out of the chair. Yumi, Odd, and Jeremie exit the elevator. Ulrich grabbed the Spector and tossed it into the elevator. He entered with it and closed the door. Without hesitating, Yumi aided Odd down the ladder to the scanners. Jeremie put on the headset and repositioned the chair.

"Aelita?"

"Jeremie?"

Jeremie exhailed with great relief.

"Hang on Aelita. Help is on the way. Transfer Yumi, transfer Odd,

scanner Yumi, scanner Odd, virtualization!"

Odd and Yumi materialized in the mountain sector of Lyoko. They appeared in air and landed on their feet. Odd took a step back and looked at himself. Fully healed in his Lyoko attire.

"Yes,"

He shouted.

"Big cat is back, baby!"

He said throwing punches in air.

"Odd, we don't have time. Aelita is in trouble. Now the vehicle files are corrupted so you'll have to go on foot."

Said Jeremie pulling up windows on the computer screen, checking for other files.

"We're on it."

Said Yumi as the two ran to aid Aelita.

The Spector tossed Ulrich out of the elevator as the door opened to the front of the factory. He slowly got up on his feet and readied himself. The Spector lunged at Ulrich, missing by inches. He grabbed a rusty pole and swung at the Spector's head. It went right through it.

"Oh, right.."

He said in sarcastic fright. The Spector shot lightning at Ulrich, sending him into one of the metal support beams. He became weak after that shot. He lost his breath and his vision blurred. The Spector crept closer. He tried to get up but the Spector grabbed him by the throat and began to choke him.

He struggled to get free. Then Spector began to smile as Ulrich lost his strength. He let go the moment Ulrich's arms fell.

"Banzai!"

Shouted Odd as he leaped into the air firing arrows into the krab. Odd fell through the krab as it dematerialized. Aelita had her back toward the digital sea with three hornets attempting to push her in. She fired some energy balls but missed. Yumi saw her friend at the far end of the platform and threw one of her fans.

The fan cut through each hornet with the single throw, they dematerialized quickly. Aelita stepped away from the edge and ran to Yumi. They hugged the moment they got met up. Odd used his shield to block the megatank's relentless blast.

"Uh, anytime ladies."

Said Odd as he was pushed into Yumi by the cannon. The ladies flanked the mega tank and hammered it with energy balls and fan tosses. It was devirtualized right after.

"This was too easy."

Said Aelita.

"That's what scares me."

Yumi responded.

"Well you might want to hurry."

Said Jeremie looking back at the elevator.

"Something is comming and I have no clue what."

Aelita ran into the tower, floating up to the top. She placed her hand on the translucent panel, then a pain ran up her hand, the tower insode turned red, and pain was shot into her mind. Images rushed into her head. Of red skies and burning cities. Of people lying on the ground. Children wandering alone in bullet ridden streets. It was of a war. Of death, fear, and so much sorrow.

She pulled her hand away and the tower went back to it's normal black and blue color inside. She hesitated for a moment. Frightened of what she saw.

"Any moment now, Aelita!"

Jeremie shouted as the spector appeared in the lab. She typed the code sequence in and the spector disappeared. Everyone sighed in relief. It was over, for now.

Ulrich crawled out of the elevator, battered as bad as Odd. Jeremie looked at his friend and looked at his keyboard.

"Return to the past, now."

(Rewind to 8am)

Jeremie walks to Aelita's dorm room alone. He spots Odd standing at the door about to knock. Jeremie taps him on the shoulder.

"Can I have a moment?"

Odd and Jeremie walks to the side. Jeremie pulls out his gift box.

"What is that?"

"A gift. From you to Aelita."

Jeremie hands it to Odd. He doesn't know what to say.

"Don't worry about it. It'd be better if it came from you."

Einstein walked away, leaving Odd alone in front of the door. He knocks three times. She appears from the doorway dressed for the day. She let's him in. He sits on her bed and she does the same.

"I uh, I have something for you."

Odd hands Aelita the gift box. She looks at the box and slowly unwraps it. Her eyes widen and smile at the sight. She hugs Odd tightly. He peeks over her to see the framed photograph in the box.

"Thank you..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: viral

(Jeremie: "return to the past, now.")

William glances up to his math teacher, then to his notebook. He turns his head out the window, then everything flashes and he is walking into the shower room. It threw William off balance and he fell into another student.

"Hey, watch it!"

He yelled trying to keep his towel on. William pushes himself back up on his feet. He took a look around, everyone is moving exactly the same, same conversations, same smells, same time he went into the showers. He panicked inside. He walked over to the other end of the showers and splashed his face with water in the sink. He turned his head and saw Jeremie walk into a shower.

William hopped in the shower and cleaned quickly. He tried to make it out before Jeremie but failed. He brushed his teeth and left in a hurry. Pushing himself passed students in the hallway.

"Jeremie, Jeremie!"

He called out, but Enstein was too far gone.

The next day he was walking to class, confused about what happened yesterday. It was a return jump, he just knows it. But he had to know for certain. Ever since yesterday morning he was on the lookout for Jeremie and his group.

William walked to class with eyes scanning his surroundings. He stood out above the crowd looking for any of the warriors. But to no avail, he couldn't find them. Many of the students passed William as he stopped in place. He checked his phone to see the time. He knew who he had to ask.

He walked to the front gate of kadic just as Yumi walked through. She didn't notice him at first. He walks up to her and took her aside.

"Hey Yumi, got a minute?"

She nodes and kept waking to class with him.

"Listen, i've been needing to ask you guys. Yesterday I was taking notes in math, wondering where you were. Then next thing I know I was in the boy's showers line."

Yumi's eyes immediately lit up, but she his her expression by turning slightly away from William. But William knew better.

"You care to explain that?"

William asked in a more confronting tone.

"Umm, daydreaming again?"

Yumi responded responded in slight question.

"I never daydream."

He answers. Yumi shrugs her shoulders.

"Honestly William, have no idea what you're taking about."

Yumi said in annoyance.

"You damn well know what I'm talking about."

He silently shouted as he grabbed her wrist, stopping her in her tracks.

"X-A-N-A."

He spelled out. Yumi pulled her wrist away.

"I told you, nothing is going on. Even if there was, why should we even trust you?"

"Hey, that wasn't my fault! You know that."

Yumi began to walk away.

"If you weren't so reckless maybe things'd be different. Stay away from us, William. We have enough drama to deal with and we don't need anymore added to it."

As Yumi walked away, William just watched in shock to hear Yumi bark at him.

"I'll find out eventually, Yumi!"

Yumi walked fast around the corner and stopped at the edge. She leaned back against it and slowly slid down. She began to wheep. She still wanted to be friends with William, but he made it so hard over everything he had done. Deep down she knew she cared. But for everyone's sake, he had to stay out of it.

(Jump to lab)

Jeremie was at the lab, at the helm of the supercomputer. He was typing viciously. Aelita was standing next to him, afraid. She hasn't seen him like this before. But it wasn't long before he smashed his hands on the keyboard. Aelita played her hand on his back as he slouched over the keyboard.

"You'll get it eventually."

She assured him.

"The programs are encrypted as hell. My safe measure is backfiring on us. I don't even have the superscan running. We won't know who'll be the next victim."

Jeremie said in helplessness. Aelita looked at the monitor. She pushed him aside and began to search for some programs. She pulled up the superscan and clicked on it. An error code popped up onscreen. She pulled up the command window and began typing a code then it began to open the superscan.

Jeremie looked at Aelita and shook his head. He was in disbelief that he didn't figure that out.

"You're over thinking it."

She said hugging him from the side.

"You're stressing out far too much."

"Of coarse I am, Aelita."

Jeremie shouted jumpping out of his seat.

"Yesterday was a brush of death for two of our friends. Ulrich was in just as bad of shape as Odd was when we found him. That's why I started the return."

Aelita frowned and title her head. Jeremie held her in his arms.

"If XANA is that ruthless now, who knows what would have happen to you off Odd wasn't there?"

Aelita laid her head on his shoulder.

"We'll beat him, same as before."

Jeremie somewhat chuckled.

"For once, you'recalming ME down."

(Jump to kadic)

Ulrich and Odd are sitting math, paying no mind to the lesson. Both of them just sat there, staring at their notebooks. They couldn't get yesterday out of their minds. They avoided eye contact the entire morning. They both were nearly killed by an entity they thought was destroyed a year ago.

"Mr. Della Robbia."

Mrs. Hertz said, attempting to get his attention.

"Mr. Della Robbia!"

She shouted, making Odd jump nearly out of his seat. Some of the class giggled over his reaction.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mrs. Hertz. I'm not feeling well."

Ulrich shakes his head.

"Neither am I."

He added.

"Yeah, can we go to the infirmary?

Odd asked. Mrs. Hertz slightly smiles and shakes her head.

"Nice try, boys. But you're not going to get out that easy."

Both Ulrich and Odd slid down in their chairs, feeling depressed. Mrs. Hertz carried along with her lesson. The two of them shut everything out, including each other. The same thought went through both of their minds. 'No longer innocent'

(Jump to cafeteria)

Yumi, Ulrich and Odd sat together for lunch. The three sat and ate their food. Odd, the bottomless pit, enhailed his meatloaf and mash potatoes. Ulrich barely touched his, he lost his appetite. Yumi just stared at his plate.

"You gonna eat that?"

Odd asked. Ulrich didn't say anything, he just passed his tray to Odd. Yumi put her hand up and blocked the tray.

"You didn't eat dinner or breakfast. Eat."

Yumi demanded. Ulrich pushed her hand out of the way and gave it to Odd. Yumi was shocked by Ulrich's action. She moved the tray back to Ulrich. Ulrich shoved the tray off of the table, creating a large crashing sound for the rest of the students to hear. Yumi shook her head.

"What has gotten into you, Ulrich?"

From the room, Sissi smiled.

"Ooh, trouble in paradise."

She remarked.

"Shut up, Sissi. And you sure know as hell what got into me."

Ulrich snapped. William watched the scene take shape.

"Hey, you're not the only one that got messed over, 'good buddy'."

Odd replied.

"Wait, messed over?"

William asked at the end of the room.

"This doesn't concern you, William."

Ulrich barked.

"If its about 'you know what', then this sure as hell concerns me."

"The four of you, quiet down!"

Jim shouted in the back of the room with his arms crossed.

"Stay out of this, Jim."

Ulrich said.

"You're trying to tell me what to do, Stern?"

Jim asked in a confronting tone toward Ulrich. Yumi got up and pulled Ulrich out of his chair. She pushed him toward the door to avoid anymore of a scene. But then Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd's text alert goes off at the same time. They stop and read them.

'So it begins.'

The three look at each other, confused. The messages had no number of origin. Then everyone's phone went off in the cafeteria at the same time. William pulled out his phone.

'They have deceived you.'

Sissi, Jim, and everyone else looked at their phones. Messages such as:

'They have kept you from the truth.'

'They've lied to you.'

Everyone gave the three a look of confusion and anger.

"What is going on?"

"Who is sending these?"

And many other questions and comments were muttered. They all thought it had to do with Ulrich and group. The three began to slowly walk out the cafeteria. William hugs the Walls of the cafeteria until he meets up with the group.

"We.. We should get out of here."

Said William.

"Yeah no kidding."

Said Odd. They began to walk out of the door. At that moment Jim got a text saying 'do not let them leave'.

"Hold it, you four."

Jim said in firm tone. He was hesitant on doing as the mysterious messenger commanded. But something was afoot, and he had to find an end to it.

"Don't move."

He commanded. The four of them were standing in front of the cafeteria doors. William looked at the rest of them and thought of a way out of there. Then it came to him.

"I'll distract them, you guys go and do your thing."

William said, and before anyone had a say, he ran toward Jim. That ques the rest of them to escape. William tackles Jim onto the ground. He wrestles Jim for a moment while the group runs into the woods. Jim tosses William off of him.

"What is the matter with you, Dunbar?"

Jim asked in frustration. William got up and ran out of the cafeteria. Jim sat up and watched William run out the door.

'Follow them'

The next message said. Everyone looked at their phones, and then each other. To Sissi, this was a goldmine. Finally to uncover the truth.

(Cut to Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd.)

The three sprint out into the woods as far as possible. They can hear shouting behind them, but they didn't look back. XANA was sending an army of mindless followers to uncover their little secret. And to make matters worse, it was only the second day. Yumi stopped for a second and looked behind herself. William was running toward them.

"Just go, I'll distract them. But I can only buy you so much time."

He said trying to catch his breath. The two nodded and chased after the boys. William looked to see the horde coming after him. He took a sharp turn, bringing the crows with him. Sissi lead the charge to catch William.

"This doesn't concern any of you, just leave us alone!"

He shouted as he ran over a tree stump. The crowd didn't let up. They got messages saying 'catch them and all will be revealed.'

(Jump to lab)

Jeremie and Aelita are still working on the program installation. The super scan was just about to start reinitiation. Then they heard the elevator close and head up. It startled the two, buut they kept calm about it. It opens to find the three standing inside.

"Lyoko, now!"

Shouted Yumi as they ran for the ladder to the scanners. Aelita followed without question. Jeremie started the program.

"Transfer, Odd. Transfer, Yumi. Transfer, Ulrich. Scanner, Odd. Scanner, Yumi. Scanner, Ulrich. Virtualization!"

The three are sent through the scanners and land on Lyoko.

"Transfer, Aelita. Scanner, Aelita. Virtualization!"

She lands on Lyoko as well. The four appear in the Ice sector. On earth, Jeremie finished installing the superscan.

"Sorry guys, the tower is on the other side of the sector. I just spawned you in the right area somehow."

"Yeah, the right area is across the damn sector."

Said Ulrich.

"Doesn't matter, he have to get there and save William."

Said Yumi.

"William?"

Aelita asked.

"Long story, let's go!"

The four head off through the Ice sector without their vehicles. Jeremie pulls up another window on the screen and attempts to decrypt more of the programs.

(Jump to William)

Jumpping over a turned tree trunk, William sat in place as the horde of students scanned the surroundings. He held his breath, praying they wouldn't discover him. He listened closely, the footsteps creep ever closer. He slid under the tree trunk, concealing himself better.

Sissi and her little clique were taking charge of the search. Nicholas walked closer to the tree trunk. He looked around, but saw nothing.

"Where did he go?"

Nicholas asked. Sissi glanced around the woods. She stomps her foot on the ground. For the longest time she was wanting the truth, and this time nothing was going to stop her. She pulled out her phone and looked at the previous texts from the unknown sender. She begins to type 'what now?'.

A message instantly appears. 'Find the drain pipe.'

"Guys, look for a drain pipe."

Sissi shouts out. The group of students look out for a drain pipe. William, still wedged in the tree, texts Jeremie.

'They are looking for the sewer passage.'

(Jump to factory)

Jeremie is installing the programs on the computer. He sits and waits for the over wing to finish installing. On Lyoko, the group is half way to the tower. Aelita activates her wings and takes the lead. Ulrich uses his super sprint and catches up with Aelita. Yumi and Odd are left in the dust.

"I guess we're the back up."

Said Odd as he ran along side Yumi. Jeremie was alerted by blips on screen.

"Looks like you've got some.."

Before Einstein can finish his sentence, Ulrich leaps in the air and slices through one hornet while Aelita fires two energy fields at the remaining two hornets.

"Well nevermind."

Jeremie said.

"If you guys don't need me, I'll just kick back and watch the show."

Odd smiled.

"Woah, Einstein is making jokes now."

"It's a strange new world, Odd."

Aelita, with the most serious expression, kept flying. She remembered the visions that had engraved themselves into her mind.

"It'll be a dark world."

She mumbles under her breath.

"What was that?"

Ulrich asked.

"Nothing, let's just get it done."

She answered. Jeremie's program finished installing.

"Here, guys."

Jeremie said materializing the over wing for Yumi and Odd. They hopped on with Yumi taking the wheel. They fly and catch up with Aelita and Ulrich. Yumi swoops in between Aelita and Ulrich in the air. Jeremie looked at the holomap, a mass of blips appeared behind them.

"Guys, we have some monsters behind us."

Said Jeremie. Yumi looked behind them. Her and Odd looked at each other.

"Ulrich, take Aelita to the tower. We're going to buy you some time."

The two kept going, and Yumi and Odd turned around. 2 Megatanks and more hornets were after them. Yumi whipped out her fan and tossed it at the swarm of hormets, cutting one in half. Odd shot off a few arrows, hitting three hornets. But they weren't stopping. Yumi and Odd flew farther ahead to ready themselves for the oncoming horde.

Odd hopped off the overwing. He fired a few arrows at the hornets. Yumi threw her two fans at the hornets, both her and Odd took a handful out. But there were still the megatanks to deal with. Odd looked at the horde quickly approaching. He took a few steps back.

"I've got an idea."

He said as he ran on all fours toward the hornet swarm. They began to fire at him, but his cat like reflexes helped him dodge the blasts. He leaped into the air, latching onto one of the hornets. He held on with a tight grip as the hornet kept flying. But the other began to fire on him.

Odd swayed his hips left and right, evading the laser shots. Yumi tossed her fans at the hornets behind Odd. A few of them crashed to the ground. Yumi caught her fans as the hornets passed her by. What she didn't realize were the megatanks not far behind them. She turned around and one of the megatanks was already on top of her.

"Jeremie, Yumi just became roadkill."

Odd said, hanging onto the hornet. Yumi appeared out of the scanner slamming her fist into the side of the scanner's wall. She crawled up the ladder to Jeremie who was on the program's menu trying to install more helpful programs. She texts William 'where are you?' But just as she sent it, the elevator closed and began to go up.

On Lyoko, Ulrich and Aelita were nearly at the tower. There were two tarantulas gaurding the tower, in position to fire. Ulrich ran around the fire while Aelita took evasive maneuvers around them. It was like hail coming down on them. Ulrich stopped his super sprint and pulled out his blades, slicing and blocking the oncoming blasts. Aelita readied an energy field, but got hit and lost her wings. She tumbled to the ground, rolling on the ice. She was heading straight for the virtual sea. Ulrich ran for Aelita.

Aelita tried to stop herself, but she couldn't. As she was falling into the sea, Ulrich caught her. The tarantulas began to fire at Ulrich. Out of nowhere, William appeared with his zweihänder blocking the shots. Ulrich was surprised to see his rival.

"What are you waiting for, Stern? Pull her up!"

He said keeping the blasts from hitting anyone. Ulrich struggled to lift Aelita up. As soon as she got up she pushed Ulrich out of the way, materialized two energy feilds, and fired them at the tarantulas. Devirtualizing them both. Both Ulrich and William were surprised with Aelita being so aggressive.

They turn to see Odd hanging on for dear life on a hornet while being followed by even more hornets and the 2 megatanks. Odd let go of the hornet and fired at it as he fell. It devirtualized and he landed on his feet. The megatanks rolled right passed him. The boys got ready for their fight. Aelita ran for the tower, but the hornets let out a barrage of fire on the tower. One hit Aelita in the back of the head, causing her to fall to the ground.

The megatanks stopped on a dime and opened their shells, firing on Aelita. Both William and Ulrich jumped in the way, holding the blasts back with their weapons. Odd fired at one megatanks from behind, devirtualizing it. Two hornets fired at him, taking him out of the fight.

"I've got this."

Said William, using his supersmoke to charge at the megatank. Ulrich got Aelita up on her feet. She holds her head and slowly walks to the tower. The hornets fire at Aelita. Ulrich blocks the shots while slowly backing himself up, using himself as Aelita's shield. One of his swords was shot out of his hand. He uses his remaining one, moving faster than before.

William was inching in on the megatank. It opened itself for another charged blast. William appeared from his smoke, sliding on his back with zweihänder pointing at the megatank. The momentum let him slice through the megatank like butter. He stood up and watched it fall in two and devirtualize.

Ulrich kept blocking shots. The hornets began to overwhelm him. He got shot, but still functioning. William charged his zweihänder and swung it in the air, releasing it's charged range slice power. It cut through the remaining hornets, devirtualizing all of them. But the last shot hit Ulrich. He divirtualized instantly. But with no monsters left, Aelita was able to enter the tower.

(Jump to lab)

The elevator opens to Sissi, Jim, and a group of student baffled by what they see. Jeremie and Yumi are stunned to see the students here at the factory. Sissi stepped out first, taking a good look. She smiled and took a photo of Jeremie, Yumi, and the supercomputer with her phone.

"So this is the big secret."

She said with a dirty grin.

"I have no clue what this is all about, but this is truly instagram worthy."

The students slowly approached the computer, all with so many questions. Was this the end of their little scavenger hunt? What was the purpose of all of this? A secret laboratory hidden in the old automotive factory is shocking, yes. But what were they, and meaning Jeremie Belpoui and Yumi Ishiyama doing here?

"What should I comment as? The secret is out: Belpoui's lab?"

Jeremie looked at the monitor and saw the all clear message pop up from Aelita decirtualizing the tower.

"I've got one for you."

Said Jeremie.

"How about.. Return to the past, now!"

He said into the headset and hitting the enter key on the keyboard. The white sphere appeared and it engulfed the room.

(Rewind back to the early morning.)

Instead of everyone's usual route to class, they all met up at the rec room. Everyone except William. They excluded him from the meeting. They enter the room to find no one there. It was perfect. Jeremie pulled up a seat away from eaceryone, making himself "the head" of the discussion.

"This is insain."

Said Urich.

"First the Spector brutally harming us, now the mass text messages?"

The group looked around at one another and nod their heads.

"XANA has become more unpredictable now."

Said Odd. Aelita and Jeremie sat back, deep in thought.

"Whatever is going on, it has been more vicious and personal than before."

Said Yumi.

"Do you think he's out for revenge against us as a group?"

Ulrich asked.

"It."

Barked Aelita.

"What?"

Ulrich asked.

"It. XANA is an it. Do not give him the satisfaction of anything greater."

She growled. The group sort of took a step back from her.

"Woah, princess."

Odd said with sarcasm.

"Someone forgot to feed her."

Aelita let her head sink in. The group inched closer to her.

"I'm sorry. It,s just.. I saw something."

"Like what?"

Jeremie asked.

"Something horrifying. I saw flashes of agony. Buildings to ashes and children crying in the streets. Parents lying dead and a red burning sky."

Aelita began to cry. Jeremie sat next to her, wrapping his arms around her. Her tears rolled onto Jeremie's blue turtle neck collar. He always hated seeing her cry, he almost shed a tear himself.

"XANA is going to kill everything."

She said in quick breaths in between sobbing. Jeremie held her tighter. The rest of the group came together and formed a group hug around Aelita. They let go and she whipped a tear away from her face with slight smile.

"If that day ever comes, Aelita, I promises nothing will tear us apart."

Said Ulrich. Yumi and Odd nod in agreement.

After a few mins of silent crying, the group stood up and began to head to class. But Yumi stopped everyone.

"We still have one thing left."

"What?"

Ulrich asked.

"William."

"No, hell no."

Ulrich immediately rejected Yumi's proposition before he can even say it.

"Look, William screwed up in the past, yes. But today he really saved our asses."

Said Odd in agreement with Yumi.

"You're right."

Aelita added.

"Take it to a vote, then. All in favor of William's return to the Lyoko warriors say 'aye'."

Odd, Yumi, Aelita, and Jeremie alt said aye. Ulrich was the only one to reject the idea.

"The ayes have it. William can rejoin the warriors."

Everyone except Ulrich left the room for class. He stood there thinking of William's return. He disposed him for constantly getting into his way with Yumi. But he did save all of them. He clenched his hand into a list in anger. He looked at it, then let go. Because like it or not, his little rivalry is going to have to come to an end.

He opened the door and left the room. The scene goes dark as the door shuts.

(Sorry that episode two took so long for a release. Hope it was worth the wait. I'm just about to heat things up for you guys again. William's return seems like great for every on but Ulrich. Question is: is William's return only going to spark more drama for our team?)


End file.
